La Grande Perdante
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Les voix murmurent 'Courtisane', 'Catin'. Mais les mots semblaient glisser sur la femme sans l'atteindre. Elle était majestueuse dans le péché. Alors que sa rivale était désespérée dans sa droiture.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses créations.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir !**

 **Je reviens avec un texte un peu spécial, sous forme de pièce de théâtre. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, ça sort un peu du genre habituel ! On se retrouve en bas ! Enjoy !**

AU MILIEU DE LA SCENE, UN COUPLE. RON ET LAVANDE. ELLE, EST EN COLERE, ELLE HURLE MAIS NOUS N'ENTENDONS PAS SA VOIX. ELLE A PLEURE, SON MAQUILLAGE A COULE, SA TENUE EST CHIFFONNEE. EN FACE D'ELLE, RON TRANSPIRE LA CULPABILITE. IL REGARDE SES PIEDS, ET JETTE DE TEMPS EN TEMPS UN COUP D'ŒIL A LAVANDE. EN ARRIERE PLAN, ON VOIT DES SILHOUETTES. ON ENTEND LEUR VOIX. ELLES MONTENT, CRESCENDO. ON DISTINGUE TOUJOURS LES MÊMES MOTS : **ADULTERE** , **COURTISANE** , **CATIN**. LA LUMIERE SE FAIT SUR TOUTE LA SCENE, LAISSANT APPARAITRE, AU MILIEU, VERS LE FOND, PANSY. ELLE EST HABILLEE D'UNE ROBE ROUGE ET DE HAUTS TALONS NOIRS. ELLE SE TIENT DROITE, FIERE. ELLE EST BELLE MAIS ELLE SEMBLE SEULE AU MILIEU DE TOUTES LES PERSONNES HABILLEES EN NOIR. SOUDAIN, ELLE PREND LA PAROLE ET TOUTES LES VOIX SE TAISENT POUR L'ECOUTER.

\- Alors soit, je serais la catin, la putain. Je serais l'origine de tous vos maux, la raison de vos malheurs. Et vous vous assurerez de mon départ, persuadées que ce dernier signifiera la fin de vos soucis.

Je me gausse.

Car, voyez-vous, vous ne le savez pas encore mais vous préparez votre rupture. Je vois dans vos yeux le mépris. Vous êtes persuadées que ce discours n'est qu'une tentative vaine pour rétablir mon honneur, une ultime bataille d'orgueil. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous sourire, railleuse.

Je peux prédire votre avenir avec autant d'assurance que votre concubin lorsqu'il m'a approché. Dans quelques heures, je ne serais plus là et vous vous persuaderez que je ne suis qu'un mauvais souvenir, une erreur. Dans les prochains mois, vous tenterez de pardonner à votre amoureux, et peut-être penserez-vous y être sincèrement arrivée. D'ici, je peux voir votre futur. Dans quelques temps, il vous emmènera au restaurant. Un que vous ne connaissez pas. Un qui sent bon la luxure et le péché. Et vous ne pourrez-vous empêcher de vous demander s'il m'y a emmenée avant vous.

Un jour, il innovera en vous faisait l'amour. Et vous vous interrogerez : est-ce moi qui lui ai appris ?

Il vous offrira des fleurs et vous voudrez savoir ce qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner.

Il sera en retard et vous vous demanderez qui il veut vous cacher.

Il recevra un message qui le fera sourire et vous vous interrogerez sur l'expéditeur dont il taira le nom lorsque vous lui demanderait.

Je serais partout. Dans chaque attention, chaque attitude, chaque réflexion, je serais omniprésente, obsédante.

Vous poserez toujours plus de questions, vous serez toujours plus envahissante. Vous étoufferez votre compagnon.

LE SOURIRE SUFFISANT DE LAVANDE S'EST AFFAISSE. ELLE SEMBLE CRAINDRE LA SUITE DU DISCOURS.

J'accepte les accusations. Je plaide coupable. Je serais la maîtresse, la courtisane. Mais il y a une chose que vous ne devriez pas oublier. Un jour, votre compagnon était en route pour rentrer chez vous. Il m'a vu. Il s'est arrêté. Et il est venu à moi. Ne vous leurrez pas. Je ne l'ai pas charmé.

Pendant un instant, il a oublié qu'une femme aimante l'attendait chez lui. Il lui a préféré une femme croisée au détour d'une rue, dont il ne savait rien mais il a choisi de passer du temps à me découvrir plutôt que de rejoindre celle dont il savait tout. Songez à cela. Lorsqu'il m'a croisé, il a fait un choix. Et ce n'est pas vous qui avait gagné.

Vous ne guérirez jamais. Vous pouvez tenter de vous convaincre. Vous pouvez vous répéter qu'il vous aime et qu'il n'y a que vous.

Je vous vois déjà, dans ce lit deux places, semblant soudainement trop grand pour votre couple. Tournant le dos à votre concubin, un espace digne de l'océan Pacifique entre vos deux corps. Vous réfléchirez encore et encore. Depuis combien de jours ne m'a-t' il pas touché ? **Il n'y a que moi.** Mais qu'avait-elle de plus ? **Il m'aime.** N'a-t' il pas regardé cette femme tout à l'heure ? **Je suis l'unique.**

Vous ne riez plus. La vérité est douloureuse à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous découvrirez qu'elle est tout aussi douloureuse à vivre. Le mépris dans vos yeux a été remplacé par la peur. Et vous me haïssez. Vous me détestez de vous imposer cette cruelle vérité. D'autant plus que vous savez aussi bien que moi, que lorsque vous vous retournerez le cerveau, à la recherche de réponses inexistantes, j'aurais déjà tout oublié de vous ou de votre compagnon. Déjà s'efface de ma mémoire, la courbe de ses épaules que j'ai aimé agripper lorsqu'il me prenait sauvagement. Je ne connais plus la couleur des yeux qui me fixaient avec avidité et je ne me souviens pas de la tessiture de sa voix alors qu'il me murmurait toutes les choses qu'il désirait me faire. Ces détails qui ont tant d'importances pour vous, je ne les sais déjà plus. Je vous hanterai pendant des mois. Le sceau de la trahison ornera votre couple pendant des semaines. Et je ne me souviens déjà plus du visage du mari que j'ai volé. C'est horrible, non ?

Vous préfériez presque que j'en sois tombée amoureuse. Que la douleur, le désespoir ait une raison noble.

Mais rien n'est noble dans cette histoire. Votre compagnon vous a trompé, pour une banale histoire de sexe. Ni amour, ni coup de foudre. Juste du cul. La femme de sa vie contre ses pulsions. Vous êtes décidemment une grande perdante.

Je m'en vais et vous aimeriez que la honte me fasse courber l'échine. Mais vous venez enfin de comprendre que celle qui a tout perdu, c'est vous.

Je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'être heureux ensemble. Mais très honnêtement, j'en doute.

PANSY SOURIT. LES VOIX SONT REDUITES AU SILENCE. ELLE MARCHE A RECULONS ET LES OMBRES S'ECARTENT POUR LA LAISSER PASSER. SUR SCENE, IL RESTE LAVANDE, LA FEMME TROMPEE, QUI SEMBLE ABATTUE. RON NE SAIT PAS TROP OU SE METTRE. IL HESITE A REJOINDRE SA COMPAGNE MAIS FINALEMENT, RENONCE.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour ce texte ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, d'autant plus que je ne sais absolument pas comment ce texte va être accueilli ! Mais vous pouvez laisser un commentaire pour me parler de vos vacances ou de ce qui vous passe par la tête !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le but n'est pas d'excuser l'adultère, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais pour une fois, je voulais laisser la parole à la maîtresse plutôt qu'à la femme bafouée.**


End file.
